Of Boys and Spice
by Orrymain
Summary: The arrival of Anise stirs the greeneyed monster for both Jack and Daniel. Will she, or the ancient armbands she asks them to wear, affect their relationship?


Of Boys and Spice Author: Orrymain Author Email: (Feedback welcome)  
Website URL: Category: Slash, Humor, Drama, Missing Scene/Epilogue, Romance, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel ... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13 Season: 4 Spoilers: Upgrades, The Other Side (very minor)  
Size: 79kb Written: October 3,5,23, 2003 Revised: January 24, February 13, July 31, August 9,31, November 11, 2005, January 2-5,7,16,21,25, 2006 Summary: The arrival of Anise stirs the green-eyed monster for both Jack and Daniel. Will she, or the ancient armbands she asks them to wear, affect their relationship?  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
Notes: 1) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as Jack, we can't  
2) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with in front and behind them, such as Where am I? 3) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Drdjlover, Gail, Linda, QuinGem, Claudia, Heather, Jodi!

Of Boys and Spice by Orrymain

"Mmmm, how I love you, Danny," Jack murmured in between devouring his lover's lips.

The two men had taken refuge in a darkened storage closet where they could communicate their love in a physical way, their lips uniting as their tongues waltzed together. Their hands roamed the bare skin of the other.

SG-1's last mission to Euronda had been grueling for all of them, largely due to the escalating tension between Jack and Daniel over the moral obligations of the SGC towards the other worlds that they came in contact with. After humiliating Daniel in front of his teammates and their potential new allies on the war-ravaged world, it had taken some serious groveling on Jack's part to get back into Daniel's good graces.

Now, though, the lovers were back on track, sneaking in a few precious moments of intense kissing, groping, and quality fondling in one of the few areas of the SGC that didn't have security cameras.

Of course, the soulmates could have made out in one of their offices, but when they had accidentally bumped into each other on the twenty-first floor, their bodies had insisted on 'fast relief'. It was simply too far to go to either of their offices, not to mention they actually had more privacy in the tiny space.

If Jack and Daniel were honest, they'd also admit there was a huge adrenaline rush in making out in various places within the SGC, especially at those times when they could hear familiar voices from the corridors, such as Sergeant Siler and Robert Rothman walking by the closet just five minutes ago.

"Mmmm," Daniel moaned, lost in the emotion of their make-out session. "Oh, Jack."

"Now isn't this much more fun than reading some stone tablet?" Jack asked.

Daniel had been coming from one of the research labs, en route to the library to reference some material he knew he didn't have in his office, but needed for the tablet's translation. He had only briefly attempted to deflect Jack's advances after their paths had unexpectedly crossed.

"Gawd, yes," Daniel agreed, not caring at the moment about tablets or anything related to his career.

Their impromptu love fest was disturbed by the alert sirens signaling an incoming traveler. Seconds later, their pagers beeped, displaying a message requesting their presence in the gate room.

"Crap, I hate being interrupted," Jack complained, sneaking in another needy kiss.

"You? What about me?" the archaeologist whined, looking down at his mid-section. "Geez, Jack."

"Okay," Jack laughed, glancing over at his lover's groin. "Next time, we take care of you first."

"Very generous of you, Colonel," Daniel spoke in frustration, rolling his eyes. "I should have kept studying the freakin' tablet," he whined.

"C'mere, you," Jack requested, scooping up his partner for one final apologetic kiss.

The kiss was much too short in the minds of the two lovers, but still was gratifying.

"Much better than the tablet," Daniel admitted as they prepared to leave the small storage room and confront the current crisis.

"Ah, Daniel?"

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Jacket," the older man pointed towards the blue BDU jacket that was still on the floor.

"Oh," Daniel chuckled, bending over to pick it up. "Sometimes, Babe, I wonder how I'd ever get dressed without you around," he teased.

"Sometimes, Angel, I'm surprised I ever let you get dressed," Jack mused and arched his eyebrows.

"Jack," Daniel sighed. "We'd ..."

"Yeah, we'd better," the older man chuckled as their pagers beeped yet again.

After one final all-too-short kiss, Jack and Daniel exited the storage room and headed for the gate room.

Only after they entered the gate room did Daniel slowly slip his BDU jacket on. He had gotten 'warm' in the closet and needed to cool off before putting on the extra layer of clothing.

Moments later, with General Hammond standing next to Daniel, the two men stared at the beautiful Tok'ra female who strode through the Stargate and paused regally at the top of the ramp. She exuded an air of arrogance and superiority, but that didn't appear to put off any of the Tau'ri men in the gate room, supposedly trained soldiers, who were now openly gaping at her attractive figure.

She's, uh, different from the, uh, average Tok'ra, Daniel silently relayed to his lover.

Different? Whoa, Mama, that's not the word I'd use, Jack thought in reply.

Typical macho military male, Daniel retorted.

And what do you think you're doing? Jack mentally snapped.

Greeting our guest.

With the comportment of a queen, the woman descended to the bottom of the ramp. She stopped just short of the end, leaving herself positioned so that she was standing above her greeting party. There, she introduced herself as Anise.

"Anise?" Daniel echoed. Unusual.

"It means 'noble strength'," Anise explained.

Daniel introduced himself, adding, "It means 'God is my judge'."

Jack looked on in amazement, both annoyed and surprised, as Daniel stared at the beautiful Tok'ra ally.

Okay, Danny, I can play, too. Jack introduced himself, saying, "I'm Jack. It means ..." but he fumbled mid-sentence. How the heck am I supposed to know what it means? It's my name, blast it.

Daniel watched out of the corner of his eye, wondering what Jack would come up with, silently amused at Jack's attempt at joining the conversation.

Crap! Giving up, Jack chose to go another route. "What's in the box?" he asked, curious as to what the Tok'ra had brought with her.

Daniel suppressed his chuckle, but inwardly, he thought, Very funny, Babe. You're a Jack in the box all right, and the box is mine, all mine, and so is everything that's in it, so ... so ... so ... gawd, I hate being jealous.

"If you'll come this way," General Hammond invited, standing back and extending his arm out towards the exit.

Anise bowed her head just slightly and then followed him out of room, saying, "It is imperative that SG-1 be part of our meeting, General Hammond."

"We wouldn't miss it," Daniel replied with a smile as he, too, headed for the SGC corridors.

Wouldn't miss it? Jack's Mr. Jealousy asked as he stood back for a moment. Well, we'll see about that!

--

As they walked to the briefing room, Jack suddenly tugged on his lover's elbow, effectively bringing both men to a halt.

"What was that about?" the jealous colonel asked as quietly as possible.

"What?" the clueless archaeologist responded.

"You know," Jack accused softly, but harshly, not wanting to be overheard.

"No, I don't know," Daniel stated, glancing over towards the steps that led up to the briefing room.

"You and the snake!" Jack spoke churlishly.

"Jack, you're losing it again."

"Daniel, you were flirting," Jack charged in a raised whisper.

"Flirting?" Daniel snorted in disbelief.

"Yes, flirting. F-L-I-R-T-I-N-G," Jack spelled out angrily.

Daniel chuckled, "I know how to spell it, Jack."

"Well?" Jack asked smugly, waiting for an answer that would meet his approval.

"Well, what?" Daniel asked defiantly, not about to give in to his lover's current tantrum. You really need to get this jealousy thing under control. Sheez, she's a Tok'ra, Babe. He smiled, not wanting to admit his own jealousy had almost taken hold of him as well. Nope, not going to admit a thing; innocent until proven guilty.

Daniel smiled at his silent thoughts, causing Jack to grimace and suspiciously query, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Daniel denied, silently snickering, She does look like a Tok'ra babe, Babe.

Frustrated, Jack again accused, "You were flirting."

"I was not," the younger man denied. Not ... really.

"Was, too," Jack insisted.

"Not."

"Too."

"I was not," Daniel insisted. Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention, that's all.

"Yes, you were," the older man maintained. I saw you raise those eyebrows when she walked through. Well, after she walked through. When she walked through, I was ... oh, shut up, O'Neill.

"Jack, don't be ridiculous. I was just trying to let off some steam and have some fun. After all, you left me ..." Daniel looked around quickly, "hanging, in a state of ... you know."

"It's not my fault the Tok'ra have bad timing," Jack responded. They really are beginning to annoy me.

Daniel rolled his eyes, saying, "Jack, let's go before the general comes looking for us and we get reprimanded ... again."

Daniel walked away, starting up the stairs and leaving Jack alone in the hall just as General Hammond appeared at the top of the stairwell.

"Colonel O'Neill," the general barked at his loitering 2IC.

"Sorry, Sir," Jack responded as he scurried toward the stairs. But he was flirting!

The briefing began with Anise explaining her theories about a set of armbands that had been discovered on a remote planet. It turned out she was an archaeologist specializing in ancient cultures, something which fascinated Daniel and annoyed Jack. Once believed to have been purely a myth, the armbands belonged to a race that predated the Goa'uld and were supposed to grant the wearer superhuman abilities.

Since the armbands didn't work on the Tok'ra, probably due to their symbiotes, Anise hoped to elicit the cooperation of the Tau'ri which would allow her to conduct testing of the armband's potential. Thus, she had brought three armbands, one each for Jack, Daniel, and Sam. Teal'c was left out as a test subject because of his symbiote.

Throughout the briefing, Jack kept staring at Daniel, stunned at his flirtatiousness. Jack was aware that he had a major problem with his jealousy when it came to Daniel. This was due to three reasons -- he could sometimes be possessive, he didn't think he was good enough for Daniel, and he simply loved Daniel so much that the idea of him even looking at anyone else made Jack's blood pressure rise.

Somewhere deep inside, Jack knew he was wrong, and he realized it was important to keep Mr. Jealousy in check. It was something he battled often, but seldom won before causing some sort of problem between the two lovers. Occasionally, Jack's logic and rationale would win the jealousy war, but more often than not, his alter ego won. Of course, that usually meant lots of cold showers and threats of sleeping on the couch for the night for Jack's green-eyed monster.

Jack was also slightly taken aback by the smug attitude of Anise, but at the same time, he was pleasantly surprised by the lulling voice of the host, Freya, who had apologized for her symbiote's harshness in tone.

Okay, well, maybe we can forget about it and go along with this wacky idea. Super powers -- works for me, Jack thought.

"What is your answer?" Anise asked in a combination of aloofness and expectation.

"Okay," Jack answered, looking at Hammond. "It sounds like it's worth studying, Sir, as long as we get to share in this technology," he added forcefully, staring at the Tok'ra.

"The Tok'ra are always willing to share that which is appropriate and fair," Anise responded.

"Yes, so we've seen," Jack replied skeptically.

"Jack, for what's it worth, I think it's worth investigating, too," Daniel stated.

"Yes, I can see that," Jack responded, noting Daniel's smile as he looked at their ally. Stop staring at her, Daniel, he silently barked with their non-verbal communication. She's a friggin' Tok'ra! Jack sighed. He was losing this battle quickly. Crap!

Being a Tok'ra doesn't preclude her from being beautiful. Even Sam has noticed, Daniel communicated.

Jack stared at his 2IC, who seemed to be glaring at the woman off and on.

'Atta girl, Carter! Put her in her place, Jack silently urged.

"Would you be willing to test the first armband, Doctor Jackson?" Anise inquired, only the barest hint of gratitude for his words showing through.

"Of course, I ..." Daniel began.

"Of course, he would," Jack said at the same time, only louder and continuing in a command tone. "But as the leader of SG-1, it's my duty and obligation to be first on the chop...testing block." He looked at his lover, who was again staring at Anise. Besides, I don't want Daniel anywhere near that vixen. Maybe I should get her a coat; she must be cold in that outfit.

Anise nodded, Hammond shook his head, and Daniel rolled his eyes. Sam was trying to pretend that Anise's presence in her form-fitting leather outfit wasn't bothering her, and Teal'c simply stared, wondering what the outcome of the experiment would be.

While the rest of SG-1 went about their business, Jack headed for the infirmary. With Janet observing, Anise applied the armband and told Jack to go about his activities normally.

As he waited for the armband to take effect, Jack decided to enjoy one of his favorite hobbies: interrupting Daniel while he was trying to work.

SG-11 returned a few hours ago with some new trinkets. Some of them must have been given to Danny, Jack thought as he walked the hallways, practically whistling on his way to his lover's office.

There he is, my Mister Beautiful, the colonel thought as he rounded the corner, taking note that the archaeologist was at his desk. He had a few books scattered in front of him, along with a notepad and, sure enough, a brass-looking object that reminded Jack of Aladdin's lamp. Maybe I'll make a wish.

"Jack, stop lurking," Daniel warned, though he hadn't even looked up from his desk.

"Cute, Daniel," Jack said, walking in, closing the door, and turning off the security equipment.

"I'm not in the mood," Daniel stated.

"I ..." Jack paused. "Daniel, get your mind out of the gutter."

"I thought you liked the gutter," Daniel quipped.

Jack gave his lover a funny look and then stated defensively, "Don't change the subject."

"What subject?" Daniel asked. "You just walked in."

"You know what subject," Jack stated.

"Jack, I don't have time for games," Daniel said, looking out over the stack of work he needed to do.

Seizing his chance, the older man picked up the 'Aladdin's lamp' and quipped, "Too busy making wishes for sexy Tok'ra females?"

"Wha...what?" Daniel asked incredulously, standing up and pulling the object out of his soulmate's hands. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, putting the artifact back on his desk, then turning to face Jack with his arms crossed in front of him.

"You can't stand there and deny that you were flirting during the briefing," Jack huffed.

"I was not flirting," Daniel refuted, leaning back slightly against his desk.

"Were, too," Jack claimed.

"Not," Daniel argued.

"Too," the older man maintained. Big time too!

"Jack, we've already done this once today. What's got you all worked up this time?"

"Don't play innocent, Daniel. What was that 'oh, mine, too' conversation? I heard you, Danny, and your voice lilted," Jack accused with a glare.

Lilted? That's absurd, Daniel thought as he braced for battle, torn between amusement and frustration. "Jack, her specialty is ancient cultures. I was just ... chit-chatting since we both share the same field of study." Lilted, he thought again, deciding to add it to his rebuttal. "And what do you mean by lilted?" the younger man questioned.

"Oh, come on, Daniel," Jack said, cocking his head slightly. "You know, that soft and sweet little high-pitched voice that's supposed to be only for me and not for some Tok'ra Barbie doll, and you'd better watch exactly what it is you share with her, and whatever it is, it had better not be in a field or anywhere I'm not."

Daniel laughed at Jack's imagery of Anise/Freya and decided to have a bit of fun with his jealous lover.

He deserves it. Gawd, he gets so irrational sometimes. Daniel smiled and responded, "She's ... hot, Jack. You have to admit that."

"Hot?" Jack repeated, his eyes beginning to throw daggers in the direction of his partner, even if it was a little like playing with fire.

"I love you, Jack," Daniel said softly, speaking those few, precious words that were rarely heard at the SGC without Jack having said them first or there being a crisis to elicit them. "But, please don't tell me you're blind now."

He said he loves me, Jack quietly noted before groaning in submission. He hated to admit it, but now felt like he had no choice. With a bit of a shrug, he said, "Okay, she's moderately hot."

"Spicy, even," Daniel put forth. "Definitely spicy," he said, his voice almost moaning as he spoke the words as he egged his sexy lover on.

"Daniel!"

"What?" Daniel asked innocently as he fluttered his eyelids several times.

"So help me, if you keep flirting with that Tok'ra Spice, you are definitely not getting any," the older man threatened.

"Ha...aaaaa...ha...haaaaaaaa," Daniel's stuttered laughter began, almost instantly turning into a loud roar.

Jack was taken aback when Daniel's laughter became so loud and uncontrollable that the younger man doubled over, holding his abdomen.

"Danny!" Jack objected. "Daniel!" He looked at his lover in disbelief. "Geez, you're worse than a laughing hyena," he grumbled, which only made Daniel laugh even harder.

Jack struggled to remember any time when Daniel had laughed so suddenly, or so heartily, but couldn't.

"Oh, Jack, please," Daniel finally grunted out, his sides hurting from the pain of all that belly laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jack huffed, not sure he liked being laughed at by his lover.

"You!" Daniel exclaimed smugly as he tried again to right himself, though snickers and chuckles were still escaping his body.

"Daniel ... " the older man whined in exasperation of his lover's laughing hysteria.

"Jack, the idea ... the mere thought ... oh, gawd," Daniel laughed again, trying to regain his senses so he could talk intelligently. "The image of you, Colonel Jack 'Horny' O'Neill, holding out is ... is ... so freakin' funny. I think I'm gonna die," Daniel groaned, still laughing hard.

"I can hold out, if I want to," Jack said indignantly, in firm denial of Daniel's statement.

"Can't!" the younger man argued jovially.

"Can," Jack weakly intoned.

"Can't ... no way ... never!" Daniel insisted, still chuckling.

"Oh, yes, I can," the colonel stated, refusing to give in. I can, if I want. I think.

"Jack, you wouldn't have a prayer," Daniel opined, trying to straighten up and regain his composure.

"Would, too," Jack spoke in a childish tone, his arms now crossed in front of him, not unlike a Daniel self-hug.

"I don't think so," Daniel replied, shaking his head, conviction in his tone.

Alright, Mister Smarty Pants, put your thing, I mean your money where your ... oh, forget it. Jack challenged, "Ten bucks says I can."

Daniel's eyes brightened. He could use a few extra dollars; it would save him making a trip to the bank.

"How long?" Daniel asked, ready to take Jack up on the challenge. He pulled out his wallet and took out a bill. "Here's a ten-spot. How long, Jack?"

"One month," Jack stated confidently.

"I'll bet a thousand," Daniel said, his tone soft and eyes undressing his lover.

"Maybe just two weeks," Jack decided. "I wouldn't want you to suffer."

"Two thousand, and thanks for thinking of me," Daniel said, wetting his lips, allowing his tongue to linger over his bottom lip for several seconds.

Jack swallowed hard and spoke, "Ah, make that a week. You need me."

"Always, Babe," Daniel agreed. "Three thousand," he offered, his hands trailing slowly down the front of his body.

Jack groaned in agony as he realized the trouble he was in. He wouldn't last seven seconds, let alone seven days.

Daniel saw the submission in his lover's eyes. Still laughing just a little, but with a sultry look in his eyes, he approached Jack. He slid his hands around Jack's waist, snaking them under Jack's black tee shirt, purposefully massaging the skin as he moved them down lower, below the waistline of Jack's BDUs. He was teasing with the promise of what could be and loving every minute of it. He could tell Jack was already buckling, but instead of moving his fingers any lower, Daniel withdrew his taunting hands and moved them to Jack's neck. He gently worked the skin there and then finally walked them through the fine strands of Jack's hair.

Daniel brushed his lips against Jack's, his tongue pushing inside, meeting Jack's and dancing in a see-saw action before Daniel went full force, trying to suck out Jack's tonsils. It was a long, hard, lingering kiss of passion and another promise of what would come later.

"Three thousand for a week, Jack?" the younger man teased when he finally came up for air.

I was doomed the moment he licked his lips, Jack thought. Seven seconds? Maybe five. Jack smiled and asked, "Would you like that payment in cash, check, credit card or could we arrange a barter?"

Hmm, I think I'll be taking that trip to the bank after all. Daniel laughed, saying, "I love your 'or's', Jack. I definitely want the 'or'."

"Barter?" Jack said, grinning. "And what will you be bartering with, and for what service?"

"Babe, I already won the bet. I get you, and you get me," Daniel announced.

"Mmmmm," was all the two men said for the next ten minutes as they kissed and groped each other lovingly.

"No more nonsense about alien spices, Babe," Daniel warned lightly when they decided they'd better stop before they went further than they could afford to. "She's way too salty for my taste."

"Oh," Jack replied, still holding his soulmate. "And, uh, what flavor do you prefer?"

"Pepper. Hot, juicy, Irish sausage," Daniel responded a bit nonsensically as he began to move down Jack's body. Forget stopping. Don't want to stop.

I think we've had a change in plans. That's good. I'm adaptable, Jack thought happily as he felt his soulmate's hands on his body. "Daniel, I thought we were going to do you first next ... tiiime."

"Quiet, Love, I'm ... hungry," Daniel stated, silencing his lover from emitting anything except for moans and gasps of pleasure for the next few minutes.

"Daniel! Daniel!" Jack called out excitedly. "For crying out loud, Daniel, where are you?"

"Over here," the linguist called out.

Jack had had an eventful couple of hours, and he was anxious to share the news with his lover. Having found Daniel's office empty, Jack tracked the younger man to one of the archives rooms, which was full of reference material.

"The shape of that artifact SG-11 brought back reminds me of something I saw once. I'm sure it was in a paper on Mesopetamia, but I haven't been able to find it," Daniel commented as Jack rounded a corner and approached.

"Daniel, I knocked Teal'c out," Jack proclaimed triumphantly.

"Congratulations," Daniel replied, looking at his lover quizzically.

"It was like Ali versus ..."

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"Never mind," Jack answered. "We were boxing, and at first, I thought T was just having a bad day."

"You mean letting you win," Daniel clarified.

"Daniel, do you want to hear this?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," Daniel responded, rolling his eyes as he flipped a page in a large book he was searching through.

"All of a sudden," Jack continued, "I decked him. He went down in a flying heap of Jaffa flesh."

"Jack, this is Teal'c you're talking about. Can you not refer to him like a side of beef?" Daniel requested.

"He was out for the count, Danny. I was floating like a butterfly and stinging like a bee!" Jack quipped enthusiastically, his feet dancing and his hands bobbing and weaving in boxing moves.

Daniel stared at his lover, his expression one of confusion as he echoed, "Floating like a ... butterfly?"

"Daniel!"

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I'm ... happy for you ... I guess," Daniel said with a shrug.

"You're missing the point," Jack replied. "The snake says I have five times the strength of a normal human." Jack moved into his lover's personal space, raised his eyebrows quickly a few times, and asked, "Wanna test it out?"

"Oh, gawd," Daniel heard himself say.

"Crap, I forgot," Jack said, surprising Daniel when he pulled out a Snickers bar and quickly took a bite. "These things are great," he said, moaning as if having an orgasm, something which left Daniel with his mouth open and eyes wide. "Come on, Daniel. They want to put these things on you and Carter now," Jack advised, pointing at his armband and then turning and walking out of the archives room.

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling like he had just visited Jack's personal "Twilight Zone."

"Want me to read to you?" Jack quipped.

Daniel was frustrated. Jack's armband was truly in full force. Not only had there been the boxing incident with Teal'c, but the older man had just read a very thick volume in only a few seconds, even answering questions about it. Daniel's recently affixed armband, however, had yet to bring about any changes that were noticeable.

Paybacks, Dannyboy, Jack humorously thought.

Jack was teasing as he nonchalantly showed off his powers, a bit of revenge for Daniel's earlier teasing and flirting. Daniel was seething in frustration and his own jealousy, though it was of another kind than Jack suffered from.

"Show off," Daniel sighed. He wanted to kiss Jack's smirking lips until the older man couldn't stand it anymore, but since they had already gone over their quota of risk-taking for the day, he thought he might just slap him instead. No, I'd rather ... gawd, I wonder. "Jack, if these armbands do give us more ... power or energy, or whatever, do you think it would even intensify ... you know?" Daniel asked, a slight blush looming on his cheeks.

Jack grinned widely and answered confidently, his voice filled with lust, "We'll find out very soon."

Daniel's blush intensified. Jack's eyes had just undressed him and done at least eight different things that sent shivers through Daniel's body.

Even his eyes are more powerful, the younger man bashfully thought as he tried to keep himself in check.

The two had flashbacks of their earlier dalliance in Daniel's office; that time, both men had been fully satisfied, and then some. They'd really be risking their good luck to take their physical desires any further right now, and both knew it, needing no words to actually speak their understanding.

"Where's that Budge junk?" Jack asked, looking over the bookshelves.

"Budge?" Daniel asked in surprise.

Facing the shelves, the older man answered, "I want to see why you are always whining, now that it will only take me a minute."

"I'm touched, Jack," the archaeologist replied.

"You're just frustrated that I'm at the head of the class," Jack said smugly.

"It's only temporary, Fly Boy!" Daniel asserted.

"A little cocky, aren't you?" Jack quipped, his eyes shining as he glanced over at Daniel for a minute.

"Please tell me you didn't say that on purpose, Jack," Daniel requested. I know him. He'll deny it, but he did. He's soooo bad. Gawd, I love him.

"What?" an innocent-looking Jack asked.

"The double-entendre," Daniel stated, covering up his newly pent-up lust.

"Double in-tran-what?" Jack queried, employing his 'dumb colonel' act.

"Never mind," Daniel sighed, believing it best to let the subject go for now.

"Here it is," Jack said, pulling out the volume and flipping through the pages at lightning speed.

Daniel watched with annoyance as the pages turned like magic. When Jack was done and had replaced the book back onto the shelf, Daniel quizzed his lover, and sure enough, Jack answered every question correctly.

"So what do I get?" Jack asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Anise's gratitude, I'm sure," Daniel whined. Maybe mine is broken.

Jack chuckled and walked over to Daniel's worktable, saying, "Don't worry; yours will kick in any time now."

"You sure?" Daniel asked, still wondering if he was an armband-reject.

"I promise," Jack answered softly.

"When, Jack?" Daniel asked, searching for the answer.

Jack smiled, "Good things sometimes take a while."

"But I'm not even hungry," the younger man complained just as Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out another Snickers candy bar.

Jack chuckled, "Patience, Daniel."

"Easy for you to say," Daniel retorted.

"I'll be back," Jack said suddenly, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Daniel inquired.

"Ah, the snake wants to do some physical tests," Jack eluded.

"Physical?" Daniel inquired, his tone challenging.

"Endurance, strength -- the usual," Jack answered.

"Endurance and strength doing what exactly?" Daniel asked forcefully.

"Daniel, you're jealous," Jack said with a smile.

Gawd, he's right. Stop that, Daniel told himself. "Just ... go endure and ... whatever," Daniel stated as he returned to his work.

"I'll do that," Jack replied, smiling. Geez, I love it when he gets like that.

"Jack, it's the most ... the most ... the most ..."

"Daniel, I get it. It's the most!" Jack teased his excited lover as he sat in the chair behind his desk.

"Well, it is," Daniel continued. "It's the most incredible thing. I mean, uh, I can read really fast. I reviewed my three largest reference works in forty seconds."

"I know the feeling," Jack said, having already discovered the armbands' version of 'speed reading'.

"Anise let me read her diary about ..." Daniel began

"Her diary?" Jack quizzed, leaning forward.

"Not her diary diary," Daniel sighed. Seeing Jack's prying look, he added, "Jack, we're talking the Tok'ra here."

"Right," Jack said, relaxing. "What's in her diary?" he asked, still having a bit of a churlish expression in his tone.

Daniel rolled his eyes and replied, "Okay, bad word choice. Let's call it a notebook because that's what it was -- her notes about the Antoneeks." He paused, adding, "Jack, the inscription on the armbands say that with great power comes great responsibility."

"Which means?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea," the archaeologist admitted. "But I think it's important to find out why the Antoneeks became extinct."

"And how do we do that? The snake's been trying to figure that out for a long time, hasn't she?" the older man asked.

"Jack, stop calling her the snake. Her name is Anise," Daniel expressed firmly.

"I know," Jack responded, his face slightly scrunched up. "You're not wearing your glasses," he observed.

"I don't need to. I see really well, too," the younger man said with a smile.

Jack looked down at a light on the armband and frowned, asking, "No idea at all what this light means?"

"None," Daniel answered. "She wants to do more tests."

"Yes, of course," Jack replied, tapping the pen he was holding against his blotter.

"Janet agrees, Jack," Daniel noted. "She seems a little anxious about this."

"I've noticed the Doc hanging around you more than usual lately," Jack said as his Mr. Jealousy shifted gears.

"Excuse me?" Daniel questioned incredulously.

"Didn't you notice her fingers slipped when she was putting that thing on your chest, and let's not forget that look she gave you when she thought no one was looking," Jack challenged, standing up.

"Okay, let's back up," Daniel suggested. "You're jealous of Janet now?"

"Why not? She's a good looking woman with sensitive fingers!" Jack commented a bit sternly.

"Oh, so you've noticed Janet has sensitive fingers," Daniel challenged, moving another foot towards his lover. "And, uh, Jack, just when did you notice that?"

"The first day she stuck ..." Jack paused, blinking a couple of times before deciding his answer wasn't a smart one. He stared at Daniel for a moment and continued, "A long time ago."

"You like her touching you, don't you, Jack?" Daniel asked, walking two more steps towards his lover.

"I'll kill her if she gropes you again," Jack threatened, moving to within two steps of Daniel.

"If she puts one finger in, uh, on you again, I'll kill her first," Daniel vowed as he came chest-to-chest with his soulmate.

"Daniel?" Jack panted.

"Yes?" Daniel asked breathlessly.

"I want you -- now!" Jack gasped, his eyes dark and full of lust.

"Gawd, I want you, too, but we can't, not now," Daniel moaned.

Jack grinned and said, "Closet, ten minutes."

"Five," Daniel said with a leer.

"Three. Let's go," Jack said, hurrying out his office, any and all thoughts of Janet gone from his brain.

Move it, O'Neill, Daniel ordered, his thoughts of Janet also long gone from his mind.

"Wow!" Daniel said after a kiss that went on for so long that he thought he might have died.

"Wow is right!" Jack exclaimed in agreement. Eagerly, he urged, "We don't have a lot of time, Danny. Clothes!"

"Yeah, right," Daniel excitedly replied, starting to undress in anticipation of a spontaneous and much-wanted love fest. "They'll be paging us soon."

"Too soon," Jack agreed. "The Doc looks like she's about ready to challenge Anise to a duel."

The two lovers were indeed back in their favorite little storage closet. They didn't want to chance being caught in their offices, not with Anise and Janet keeping such close tabs on them. The tiny, but accommodating closet was the perfect answer to their current demanding need.

Daniel had his jacket off and was unbuttoning his pants when, suddenly, he stopped. Jack had already removed his jacket and shirt and was about to slip off his pants when he saw Daniel stop. He was going to cop an attitude until he noticed his lover's expression.

"Danny?" Jack asked with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Jack, please don't be mad," Daniel said a bit hesitantly as he buttoned up his pants. "I mean, I'm ... curious. I want to know, too, how the armbands might, uh, well ..."

"Enhance?" Jack asked.

Daniel bobbed his head up and down for a second and then continued, "Oh, yeah, and I want you. Gawd, Jack, I want you so badly, but ... but right now we're talking about you and me, us, not some science project or field test. We're ... feeling pretty high about the effects of the armbands, and ... well, uh, I'm not sure we're thinking clearly."

"What's your point?" Jack asked a bit gruffly, wanting to get on with their mind-blowing sex. "The clock is ticking here, and you're still dressed." Seeing Daniel remain still, except to fold his arms and stare at the floor, Jack sighed, "Daniel, if you're worried about the readings, they'll just think we we're boxing or something," Jack assured, hoping that was the reason why his lover was suddenly unusually nervous.

Daniel didn't react, except for a small, uncertain smile. Jack sighed again, this time full of dejection, knowing that whatever the problem was, they apparently weren't going to do anything now. He slipped his shirt back on and buttoned his pants before walking over to his soulmate. Jack put his hands on the younger man's forearms to pull Daniel in for a quick, reassuring hug. Then, he pulled back so he could see his soulmate's eyes.

"Okay, explain it to me," Jack requested calmly.

Hearing the tenderness in Jack's tone, Daniel smiled in gratitude and softly explained, "I love you just the way you are. What you do to me ... the things you say, sometimes whisper in my ear ... how you make me feel ..." Daniel's eyes pleaded with his soulmate as he spoke. "It's everything to me, and it's natural. I'm just afraid that if we do this, now, well, I mean, it might not really be us, and then ..."

Jack got the point and completed his lover's sentence for him, saying, "... and then later we'd compare our performance, maybe even doubt ourselves at some point?"

"Yes, because maybe we can't ... match what we might do here. Jack, we're not an experiment. You and I are real. I don't want our love to be a ... a Tok'ra statistic. Do you?"

"No, and you're right," Jack admitted. Sometimes, though, and this is one of those times, I hate it that you're right. With another sigh, Jack stated, "I suppose that until we know more about these things we should use some restraint."

"I don't want to, Jack. I really want you," Daniel spoke with desire written over him.

"I know," Jack intoned softly, caressing his lover's cheek, "and later, we'll make up for it. C'mon, Love, we'd better get back before they send SG-3 after us."

"Jack ..."

"I love you, Danny, and I love you enough to know that this is the right decision," Jack professed. "We don't need some alien form of Viagra to make us need and want each other more than life, and we don't need it interfering with what is already the most intense and sensual experience I've ever had."

"Me, too," the younger man smiled, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

After a quick check to make sure they were both buttoned and presentable, the two reluctantly returned to their duties.

Jack?

What, Love? Jack asked.

I like these armbands, Daniel confided.

Me, too.

But I can't wait for them to come off, Daniel expressed with the promise of so much more.

Jack looked over as they continued down the corridor, saw the lustful look on his partner's face, and advised, Better cover up that look, Danny; SFs up ahead.

"So, like I was saying, the inhabitants on P93-29J are cave dwellers, reminiscent of those in Earth's early history. They, uh, don't seem to have any verbal communication and ..." Daniel paused. And I love you.

Love you too, Angel, and, trust me, Jack vowed, when we get these things off, we are going to ...

Don't say it, Babe. Don't even think it, Daniel responded, his eyes communicating his fear of overreacting to their wanton thoughts.

"Daniel, a caveman is a caveman," Jack argued for the sake of the passersby.

"Yes, I mean, no," Daniel replied. "Jack, these cavemen ..."

Having covered up their true thoughts and desires, the lovers continued on, talking about another planet as if it was the most pressing matter of the day.

Janet, meanwhile, was becoming more alarmed about the armbands by the minute. Anise was being less than open about how everything worked and that made the SGC physician very skeptical. Besides, she didn't like her favorite SG team being used like guinea pigs, and right now, that's how she felt about the entire armband situation.

Something about that woman bothers me, Janet thought. But it's more than her; it's her lack of disclosure.

The physician had tried to work with the Tok'ra, but her uneasiness rose when the armbands of all three SG-1 participants suddenly lit up for no explicable reason.

We need to know more; we might even be risking their lives, Janet determined. I am going to convince General Hammond to stop this now before it's too late. I don't trust Anise's motives, and I don't like how we just rushed into using these alien devices without more study and consideration first.

Determined, Janet placed a call to General Hammond, who surprised her by saying he'd meet her in the infirmary to discuss the matter after the next round of testing was completed on the SG-1 participants.

--

A bit later, with Jack, Daniel, and Sam in the next room, Janet stewed over the situation with the armbands, knowing that SG-1 wouldn't necessarily be happy about the decision to remove the devices.

When Anise joined her and once again seemed to be guarded about releasing information from the latest examinations, Janet's resolve strengthened even more.

I'm sorry, Colonel, Janet thought while she and Anise waited for the major general. I know you're anxious to put this super strength to test in the field on a mission, but it's my duty to protect all of you, and I'm going to do just that.

"You think the Doc is going to kick the snake's butt?" Jack asked as he lay on the infirmary cot after the latest round of testing had been completed, knowing that Hammond, Janet, and Anise were nearby 'discussing' the situation.

Before anyone could answer, General Hammond entered the room and ordered them to remove the armbands.

I so don't want to do that, Danny, Jack communicated.

He's the general, Jack, Daniel replied as he attempted to remove his armband, attempted being the operative word.

As Jack stared at Hammond, Janet, and Anise in disbelief, Daniel stared out, too, feeling a bit panicked that the armband wouldn't come off.

Jack?

They'll figure it out, Jack tried to assure his lover.

"Doctor?" Hammond asked, looking at Janet.

Janet sighed, shaking her head, but said, "Okay, let's try ..."

"Try whatever you must," Hammond interrupted. "I want these things off SG-1 now."

With a glare at Anise, Hammond left the infirmary.

He's not happy, Daniel noted.

Ya think? Jack asked in reply.

A bit later, Sam was seated at her computer, authoring a book she'd been wanting to write for a long while, but had not had time for until now. Her armband was making writing a snap, giving her the ability to type her manuscript quicker than the computer could process the input.

However, Janet was less than thrilled when she found the major working on the book in the dark and insisted on doing more tests. They still hadn't figured out how to remove the devices, prompting the doctor to want to keep a close eye on her friends.

Sam went along, but as soon as Janet was done, she returned to her writing, eager to conclude the task.

"Just call me Superman," Jack chirped when he met Daniel for a snack in the commissary.

"Okay, Superman. Uh, why?" Daniel asked.

"I just bench-pressed six-hundred pounds," Jack said with a hint of pride.

"It wasn't really you, Jack," Daniel reminded.

"Hey, let's enjoy it while it lasts. Hammond's trying to figure out how to get these things off," Jack noted.

As Daniel bit into his sandwich, he mumbled, "Yudonealywanitoff,dou?"

"Try that again," Jack requested.

After swallowing, the archaeologist repeated, "You don't really want the armband off, do you?"

"Do you?" Jack challenged as he bit into his own sandwich.

"No. I have a lot of reading I'd like to do," Daniel answered.

"Reading?" Jack asked, taken aback. "Daniel, we need to be out there kicking some butt. The Goa'uld don't stand a chance against us with these things."

"You'd like to take them on right now, wouldn't you?" the younger man inquired.

"I think we're wasting time," Jack opined. "Come on, Daniel. Tell me the truth," he prodded. "Don't you want to get out there and do some damage while we can?"

Daniel cocked his head, but refused to answer. He admitted to himself that he was feeling a huge adrenaline rush at the increased strength and mental abilities the armband was providing, but at the same time, a part of him was wondering if Janet wasn't right. After all, he was a scientist, and there was very little scientific data available as yet on the armbands or their effects on human wearers.

Tossing down his napkin, Jack huffed, "Well, I do, and I'm going to convince Hammond to let us go on a mission."

"Jack, I don't think you should," Daniel replied.

As he stood, Jack responded, "That's why I'm the colonel, and you're the archaeologist."

"That makes no sense," the archaeologist replied.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go talk to Hammond," Jack said more calmly.

"It's a mistake," Daniel repeated, reaching for a French fry.

"Wouldn't be my first," Jack said, shrugging and then moving away.

"Jack?" Daniel called out.

"What?"

Daniel smiled and held out his plate, asking, "French fry?"

Jack looked at his lover with a bit of skepticism, then grabbed two fries, followed by a third, before walking away.

"That was easy," Sam stated, hopping into Jack's truck.

"A walk in the park," Daniel opined, closing the door and reaching for the seatbelt.

"A piece of cake," Jack agreed about the trio's escape from the SGC.

After Jack had accidentally pushed Sergeant Siler over the railing, causing him to fall from the floor of the briefing room down onto the stairwell below, suffering a broken arm and concussion as a result, Hammond ordered SG-1 to be confined in one of the rooms on the twenty-fifth floor. It was an act that the flagship team of the SGC had not taken well.

As their frustration grew, so did their hunger, and after Sam mentioned being hungry, one thing led to another until the three quickly changed into street attire and hurried undetected out of the corridors of the SGC.

"Wait!" Daniel called out just as Jack was going to start the engine.

"What?" Jack and Sam asked within seconds of each other.

"They won't let us out," Daniel answered. "The security gate."

The three sat motionless, momentarily stilled by the truthfulness of the statement.

"Jog?" Jack asked.

Sam and Daniel exchanged a look, and then Daniel opened the door, saying, "I'm glad it's not winter."

"It'll only take a minute, Daniel," Sam said, referring to their speed and the length of time it should take them to reach their destination.

"Uh, yeah," Daniel chuckled.

"That was great!" Jack laughed jovially later that evening.

"It felt incredible," Daniel admitted with pride, flexing his right hand several times.

"Daniel, you really nailed that guy. I'll bet he never calls anyone a geek again," Sam boasted as the trio left O'Malley's, having easily won a fist fight with some rude patrons who had taken exception to Sam's pool skills and Daniel's intelligence.

In the process, they had demolished an entire section of the bar and grill, which had resulted in their being escorted off the premises, once they had paid for the damages, of course. They didn't mind, though, having already finished their meals, each consisting of multiple steak servings.

"Watching you in action, Dannyboy, was worth the dent that little brawl just smashed into my credit card," Jack said, slapping Daniel on the back.

"Hey, watch it!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Sorry, forgot," Jack mused about his overabundance of muscle power.

"They deserved it," the younger man commented.

"They didn't know who they were taking on," Sam remarked.

"They sure didn't," Jack happily chimed.

Daniel laughed, too, but suddenly, his laughter ebbed, a solemn look replacing the lightheartedness of sixty-seconds ago.

As they approached the street, Sam saw the change in her friend. She considered saying something, but a funny feeling inside told her to let her CO handle it. Glancing at Jack, she could tell that he had also noticed the shift in emotion.

"You know, I'll just ..." Sam began, waving her hand towards a pay phone.

Jack smiled an acknowledgement of thanks her way, then turned his attention to his lover, asking, "Danny?"

"Jack, who was that in there?" the younger man asked.

"I don't know who they were," Jack answered. "I've never seen them before."

"Not them ... us," Daniel clarified as he stood, self-hugging. He had been looking down at the ground, but now he stared into Jack's eyes. "Jack, since when do I start fights or a fight over ... over a word like geek?"

"You didn't start it, Danny," Jack replied with conviction.

"Didn't I? I could have walked away. Jack, you didn't even want to fight. It was me," Daniel admitted, distress evident in his demeanor and tone.

Jack took a deep breath, not sure what to say. Daniel was right; it simply wasn't the archeologist's style to engage in pub brawls, or in any brawls for that matter, especially over something so trivial as name calling.

"Maybe it's the armbands," Jack suggested. "We're stronger with them. They're a confidence booster."

"Oh, so because I can toss them on their backs without breaking a sweat, it means it's okay to fight?" Daniel challenged, knowing the answer and not liking what it meant about what had already transpired.

Jack looked into his lover's soulful eyes and responded, "No, it's not okay, and I don't want you to change. Maybe these things are affecting our judgement. Fraiser said she thought they might be addictive, like a narcotic."

"I think she's right, Jack; it's like we are intoxicated or something. Look at what we did and how we're feeling. We knowingly went against orders, knowingly, and even after we admitted we had done it, we rationalized every move we made. It's like we've been on a huge high, and then, now, I don't know ... it's ... it's like coming down." Daniel stared down at his feet, shaking his head at the realization that made him feel so bad inside. "It's so confusing. The power of the armbands seems limitless, and yet, at the same time, we exercise poor judgement, so, uh, what's the cost?" Daniel asked straightforwardly.

"I don't know, Love, but maybe we should find out; and, by the way, it just proves again that you were right about not making love, not until we know more. I may hate it, but we need to make sure that whatever it is we are thinking or feeling, is really us," Jack stated, wanting his lover desperately and yet knowing they had to stay apart for now.

"It wouldn't be us, Jack. It would be like two machines, performing, seeing who could do what the best or the longest; who could out-do the other. Gawd, I want you so much, though," Daniel spoke, daring to lean into Jack, who didn't hesitate to take hold of his agonizing archaeologist, rubbing his back.

Daniel's self-hug ceased as he relaxed his arms and put them around his soulmate's waist. He felt so good right now, in this instant of closeness.

Both men knew they shouldn't be embracing at the moment, not out in public in Colorado Springs where almost anyone could see them, but they just had to hold on to each other, if only for a minute.

"I know. I want you, too, but like you said, it wouldn't really be us, just like it wasn't you back in the restaurant. These things are messing with our minds. Maybe it's a matter of adjustments," Jack suggested hopefully. "I'd hate to lose them. The capabilities the armbands are giving us would allow us to do a helluva lot more than we can without them."

"Weird, isn't it?" Daniel asked.

"What?"

"We know these things are affecting our minds, our actions, and yet, we don't want to take them off, not even after talking about it so intelligently just now." Daniel said with wonder. "We don't want to let go of their ... magic powers."

"I have a headache, Daniel," a frustrated Jack said. "Let's get Carter and head back to the SGC."

Daniel nodded and started to move, but Jack touched his arm, asking, "Are you okay?"

Gratefully, Daniel answered, "I'm fine now. Thank you, Jack."

Hearing a noise, Jack looked back towards the restaurant where their adversaries were now being shown the door.

"Those guys are leaving; we'd better get out of here," Jack urged. I love you, Danny.

Ditto, My Love. A great big ditto! Daniel silently communicated with a huge grin.

"See, nothing to worry about," Jack said as the three teammates returned to their temporary quarters, once again in their BDUs.

"I'm bushed," Sam said. "I think I'll have a piece of pie and go to bed."

"Pie?" Jack asked. "Daniel?"

"Two pieces," the younger man decided as the three headed for the commissary for a post-O'Malley's snack.

"Do you think anyone will find out about our little excursion?" Sam queried.

"Not if you don't say it any louder," Jack groaned, looking over at the airman they had just passed.

"Sorry, Sir, but the staff at O'Malley's do know who we are. What if they call General Hammond?" the blonde asked.

Jack gave his 2IC a look and then finally answered, "We'll buy him a steak."

"Out!" Daniel ordered, pushing Jack back towards the door, the palm of his right hand on the older man's chest.

"But ..."

"Jack, it's too tempting," Daniel argued.

Jack took another step backwards and repeated, "But ..."

"No, Jack. You go to your office or one of the VIP rooms. I'm going to stay right here," Daniel said, nodding over at the cot in the corner.

"But ..." Jack protested.

"Goodnight, Colonel," Daniel stated firmly.

"But ..."

"But what, Jack?" Daniel asked in frustration.

"But I was only going to say goodnight and I love you," Jack said, a small smile on his face as he leaned in for a quick but tender kiss.

"Oh, well, uh, goodnight, and I love you, too," Daniel replied with a smile of his own.

"See you in the morning," Jack said, opening the door and regretfully leaving his lover behind while he slept elsewhere.

"Yeah, in the morning," Daniel sighed, his back against the closed office door. "You go sleep in the nice warm bed -- alone -- and I'll sleep here in my little cold cot -- alone."

Daniel let out a lonely sigh, smacked his lips, and decided to try and get some sleep.

"This was a good idea, Colonel," Sam said, as the SG-1 trio worked out in the exercise room the next morning.

They had woken with an abundance of energy so after a hearty breakfast, Jack suggested they use physical exercise to burn off some of their excess energy. None of them really wanted to confide their fears of the previous night to Janet, knowing that the cautious doctor might confine them even further, not to mention running another barrage of tests.

"Of course, the challenge isn't really there, but at least we're doing something," Jack responded, lifting fifty-pound weights as if they were as light as clouds.

"Excuse me. Colonel O'Neill, I'd like to run a few tests," Anise said, entering the area.

Daniel, who was spotting Jack at the weights, and Sam both looked the Tok'ra up and down, raising their eyebrows at the brown leather mini-skirt type outfit she was wearing. Somehow, it seemed to be even tighter than before, and the female's bosoms stuck out even more than they had the day before.

"Guess the fun is over, Campers," Jack told his teammates as he got up from the bench, eyeing Anise for the first time, his eyes almost popping out of his head, something Daniel immediately noticed.

Hot mama! Jack silently thought.

I heard that, Daniel responded with a glare.

I just meant ...

I know what you meant, Jack. You like breasts. You've told me. I know that, Daniel angrily communicated.

But not hers, Jack said, trying to get out of a jam.

"Colonel, it's important we do these now," Anise stated, frustrated by the delay.

"Right," Jack said, wiping his face with a towel and then tossing it down. He whispered so that only Daniel could hear, "She sure likes to show some flesh, doesn't she?"

"I think we've already covered that, Colonel," Daniel replied in an agitated tone, glaring at his Love.

Jack, however, never noticed how peeved his lover was, his eyes totally focused on the scantily clad woman.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sam said, approaching the Tok'ra.

"No, you misunderstand, Major. I only require Colonel O'Neill's assistance since he has been wearing the armband the longest."

Sam and Daniel both gave Jack another strange look.

"Oh, sure," Jack acknowledged, giving off his self-assured Irish smile as he glanced at his teammates before following Anise out of the area, a security guard close behind.

Daniel walked over to the punching bag and slammed it with his bare right hand. He watched as the bag flew off its hinge and all the way across the room.

Hearing Sam chuckle, Daniel turned and looked at her, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure he's hating every minute of it, Daniel," Sam assured, trying not to laugh.

"Right," Daniel responded dryly as he headed over towards the detached punching bag. "Sorry, Bag, but you're minutes are numbered. Come on."

Sam tried to hide her grin, thinking, It's kinda nice to see that Daniel can be jealous, too.

--

A few minutes later, Sam finished her regimen and looked over at Daniel. She couldn't help herself; she began laughing loudly.

With a sigh, Daniel looked over at her and asked, "Any idea how much one of these things costs?"

"No," Sam answered. "Of course, right now, Daniel, I don't even recognize it."

"Neither do I," Daniel said, the one-time punching bag now nothing but shredded leather, its grain fill a pile of dust on the floor. "But, uh, I do feel better."

The two smiled and then Sam casually commented, "I wonder if Martouf likes her."

Daniel replied, "Jealous?"

"Aren't you?" Sam quipped almost defensively. Taking a breath, she swayed her head from side to side a couple of times and then answered, "I ... don't have a right to be. Martouf and I are just friends."

"Right," Daniel replied. "I want a banana."

"A banana?" Sam chuckled.

Daniel shrugged, leaving the fitness room for the commissary, Sam chuckling as she followed.

"Well, that was exciting," Jack chirped, joining Sam and Daniel in one of the VIP rooms after finishing the testing with Anise.

"Exciting?" a still-peeved Daniel asked, daring Jack to answer affirmatively.

Jack saw a strange look on Daniel's face. He didn't recall ever seeing it before.

"Yeah, about as exciting as ..." Jack began.

"As what, Jack?" Daniel asked, his arms folded tightly across his chest in a self-hug. Ow, he thought, loosening his hold on himself so as not to break his own arms.

Exit time, Sam thought to herself. Daniel's voice had taken on a sharper tone, and Sam decided maybe she should leave the two men alone. "I, uh, have to go see Janet about ... about, uh ... something," the major told her two friends. A nervous smile on her face, she quickly left the room. Sometimes, it's just better not to be near the colonel and Daniel.

"Answer the question, Jack!" Daniel ordered sharply.

"Danny, what is wrong with you?" Jack barked.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. I just want to know all about your 'exciting' time with the snake!" Daniel demanded with uncharacteristic rudeness.

"The snake?" Jack asked, surprised at the terminology.

"Anise," the archaeologist clarified. As Jack put his hand against Daniel's forehead, the young man asked, "What are you doing?"

"Checking for a fever," the older man answered. "Since when do you call the Tok'ra snakes? That's my line."

"You have a patent out on it or something? And stop trying to change the subject," Daniel told his lover sternly.

"What's the subject?" Jack asked.

"Jack!"

"Daniel!"

"Just ... just go on, and tell me all about it. Don't leave out any details. I'm sure it wasn't just exciting, but stimulating as well," Daniel accused. He sneered in anger when Jack laughed, a big grin on his face. "What's so funny?"

"I was wrong," Jack declared, seemingly happy about something.

"Not exactly a first, Jack, but what are you talking about this time?" Daniel asked pointedly.

Jack answered with a smirk, saying, "I thought I'd never see that look on your face."

"Look? It's the same face that I've always had," Daniel stated, not having a clue what Jack was expressing to him.

"Oh, no, I don't think so. It's the eyes," Jack insisted.

"My eyes?" the archaeologist questioned.

"Definitely," Jack confirmed, feeling positively ecstatic at the moment.

"Jack, sometimes you are so exasperating, and right now I'm not in the mood. What about my eyes?" Daniel questioned.

"They're green," Jack proudly informed his soulmate.

"My eyes are blue, as you very well know," Daniel refuted.

"Danny, right now, they are green, deep green," Jack said, feeling pretty darn good as he talked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Daniel denied, turning away from Jack.

The Air Force colonel chuckled as he walked up close to Daniel. He couldn't do much since the risk of being walked in on was high, and the cameras were on. They were being watched, and this was one time he couldn't do a magic act with the cameras.

Standing as close as he dared under the circumstances, Jack whispered, "You're jealous, Danny."

Daniel turned quickly, practically spinning on his heels, but when he saw Jack's huge grin, he knew his lover was right. All of a sudden, his anger disappeared, and he was just left feeling hurt.

"You did look, Jack," Daniel mumbled. "She has ... assets you like ... a lot."

"And you didn't? You were the one flirting in the gate room and during the briefing," Jack lovingly accused.

"I was not," the younger man said, denying the claim.

"Were, too," the older man maintained as his eyes bore into Daniel's.

"Not."

"Definitely, too. Steaming even," Jack said, his voice soft but confident.

"You're exaggerating!" Daniel insisted weakly.

"Being honest," Jack professed.

"Paranoid."

"Jealous," Jack smirked.

"Exactly," Daniel unintentionally admitted.

"Just like you," Jack clarified even further.

"Right," Daniel agreed.

"Bingo!" Jack snapped happily.

"What?" Daniel realized he'd been had, and he pushed his hands against Jack's shoulders, forgetting his own great strength. Jack wobbled backwards, falling against a table that prevented him from hitting the floor. "Jack, oh, gawd, I'm so sorry," Daniel apologized excitedly, rushing to his lover. "Are you okay?"

Definitely jealous. Ain't life grand? Jack just laughed as he asked, "Are you going to admit it now?"

Sometimes I really hate being me. Daniel stared at his grinning soulmate and sighed, finally admitting, "I don't like being jealous."

"It's not really fun, is it?" Jack said, his laughter replaced by a serious demeanor.

"But you did look," Daniel admonished.

"Let's not go through that again," Jack suggested.

"But you did," Daniel maintained.

"Okay, I looked," Jack said with a shrug. "I'm not blind, Danny."

"You are so not getting any, Jack," Daniel announced, turning towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack called out.

Smugly, the archaeologist responded, "To see if Anise wants to do some 'exciting' tests on me!"

"Oh, no, you don't," Jack ran to block the door.

"Why not?" Daniel asked. Come on, tell me why not!

"Because ..." Jack sighed reluctantly. "You'd be as bored as I was."

"I thought you said it was exciting," Daniel intoned.

"You cut me off," Jack reminded the still-jealous man standing in front of him.

"I did not," Daniel argued.

"Yes, you did," Jack insisted firmly.

"I ... did ... oh, I did," Daniel acknowledged thoughtfully, having replayed their conversation in his mind. "So," the archaeologist continued, "you were saying that it was as exciting as ... as what?"

"About as exciting as going to the dentist, Daniel," Jack admitted. "She's a plastic Barbie doll. She may have the curves and the accessories to make her stand out in all the appropriate places, but she definitely doesn't have the accessory that I'm interested in."

"Hmm. Accessory, eh?" Daniel quizzed.

"Oh, yeah, and I'd love to get into detail with you about that, but ... you know," Jack said seductively.

Jack and Daniel both glanced at the cameras, each letting out a regretful sigh at their presence.

"Sorry, Jack, I guess I overreacted," Daniel apologized.

"That's okay," Jack intoned. Grinning, he added, "I do it all the time."

"Yes, you do, and you really shouldn't," Daniel advised. "Someday, Jack, it might ... hurt us."

"I won't let that happen," Jack promised. "Danny, I'm sorry if I took the game too far."

"It's okay, Jack. She is pretty," Daniel said, a tiny smile on his face.

"Yeah, but she's not ..." Jack began, his words interrupted by a knock and an all-too familiar voice near the door.

"Is the coast clear?" Sam asked as she returned to the room.

"Carter, you came back," Jack teased.

"Missed you, too, Sir. Actually, General Hammond wants to see all of us. I think he found out about O'Malley's. He, um, doesn't look very happy."

"Yeah, I see you have company," Jack said, nodding at the three SF's who were standing behind his 2IC.

"Yes, Sir. That was my first hint," Sam advised.

"Or maybe he's sending us out on a mission," Jack stated hopefully.

"Or he could be about to court-martial you two and fire me," Daniel spoke pessimistically.

"Mister Positive," Jack griped.

"Sir, we'd better ..."

"Yeah, we'd better," Jack stated.

Full of guilt and with a slight hesitancy, the three went to face the music for their barroom fisticuffs from the night before.

Jack, Daniel, and Sam stood by the door of their 'lockup', as General Hammond called it. They'd been taken there after Hammond had chewed them out and ordered the team to cooperate however necessary. The general was about as angry as Jack had ever seen him.

However, in the middle of their dressing down, Anise had entered, revealing information about a new class of a Goa'uld battleship being built by Apophis. SG-1 was needed to destroy the ship, something that had made Jack very happy, until he saw Hammond's intense stare, one that was full of reprimand and displeasure.

While Freya had argued, "General, if you believe anything, believe this. If Apophis is allowed to complete this battleship, it will assure his dominance over the Goa'uld, your planet, and the rest of this galaxy," Hammond wasn't buying any of it. Anise, however, told him that she had downloaded all the relevant data into the computer and hoped that he would change his mind.

When the three members of SG-1 were returned to their VIP lockup, Sam immediately went to the computer and researched the information on the powerful new vessel. Armed with the Tok'ra information, they were ready for action, all of them both excited and even enthusiastic about going into action. Their plan prepared, they were about to open the door and make a blinding exit. The SF's would be no match for them, thanks to the armbands still being attached.

"Uh, Sir, maybe in consideration of what happened, we should take a moment and make sure we're doing the right thing," Sam suggested.

"Are you saying we shouldn't do this?" Daniel asked.

"All I'm saying is that maybe we should make sure we know what we're doing," Sam stated.

"Look," Jack stated a bit gruffly. "There's this big, honkin' ship being built by the king of ugly just waiting for us to blow it up. Now give me one good reason why we shouldn't do this."

"Well," Daniel answered, "We haven't made the best decisions lately. We've been disobeying orders and, uh, not really caring."

Jack stared at Daniel and then said, "There's that. What else?"

Daniel pursed his lips, then shook his head, saying, "Nothing."

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"That's about it, Sir," the female answered.

"Then let's go," Jack urged.

While SG-1 was on their unofficial mission, much to Hammond's displeasure once their absence had been discovered, Anise and Janet advised the major general of some very bad news -- they had solved the mystery of the Antoneeks' extinction. Unfortunately, the armbands would only work for a limited time. The armbands worked by releasing a virus into the wearer, and over time, the Antoneeks had developed antibodies to the virus, rendering the armbands useless.

Hammond realized that this meant his flagship team was in even more danger, especially since the readings from their biosensors prior to going through the Gate indicated the three were already developing antibodies.

Luckily, at a crucial moment, Jack, Sam, and Daniel received some unexpected help when Teal'c arrived in the middle of a fight with some Jaffa. Sure enough, one by one, the armbands ceased to work.

Daniel had been the most severely effected, something Jack was very angry about. Even as he was rescuing Sam, who had been blocked behind a forcefield, his thoughts were on ways he could murder a certain female Tok'ra and not be discovered. He was at least grateful that his lover had made it safely away, since he had ordered Teal'c to take Daniel back to the Stargate.

Once Sam was freed, the two made their way to the exit of the incomplete battleship, surprised to see Teal'c and Daniel on their way inside, something they had started to do as soon as they realized the ship's shield had gone down.

As the four fled, Jack called out, "I thought I told you guys to get back to that Gate."

Running, Daniel sarcastically answered, "Yeah, Teal'c wouldn't leave."

Daniel, you are so full of it, and I'm going to whip your sweet behind for disobeying my orders like this, Jack silently barked, still running to get away from the soon-to-explode ship.

Not leaving you behind, Jack. You know that, Daniel admonished.

I'm gonna strangle that snake!

Jack, let's just get back to Gate.

Tumbling through the Stargate, SG-1 was happy to be alive and free of the armbands. The ship had been destroyed so technically their unofficial mission had been a success. However, given what had happened on the planet, it didn't feel that way, especially since waiting for them on the ramp was not only General Hammond, but Anise as well.

With the armbands off, the full extent of their disobedience dawned on them. Acknowledging the impending court-martials, Jack apologized, as did Sam and Daniel. Fortunately for them, Hammond accepted the apologies graciously, giving them an out -- that they had been under the influence of an alien technology. It was clear, however, that he still wasn't thrilled with their behavior, especially when the three looked to Teal'c to apologize, assuming he had gone to the planet on his own.

"I have no need to apologize," the Jaffa proudly announced.

"Teal'c was actually following orders," Hammond told them before turning and heading down the ramp.

"Of course, he was," Jack responded to no one as Sam and Daniel also headed down the ramp, passing by Freya/Anise.

Jack, ignore her, Daniel warned, sensing his lover's current temperament.

Anise asked Sam, "You left the armbands behind?"

Wishing she could actually take on the Tok'ra in a fight, Sam snarkily replied, "We had other things on our minds," as she continued on her way.

She's something else, and it's not good, Jack thought as he followed, though he didn't get far, Anise calling out to him.

It was Freya who stated, "Anise and I both hope we can work together in the future."

Jack stared in disbelief, asking, "Both of you?" She has got to be kidding.

From the corner of the gate room, Daniel interjected, Jack, let it go.

You could have died.

We all could have, but we do this practically every day. Come on, we have better things to do, Daniel urged.

Finally, Jack responded, "Can't wait for that," and walked over to his lover.

Together, they headed for the infirmary and their post-mission exams.

"Do you think the general will really let us off the hook?" Daniel asked as they walked.

"As long as you keep me away from that ..."

"Jack!" Daniel admonished.

"Yes," Jack answered. "But he'll make us sweat for a while, too."

"The debriefing isn't going to be fun," Daniel commented.

"Debriefing?" Jack quizzed. "It'll be more like a scolding."

"Yeah, but at least we'll still be in the rotation," Daniel replied. "Uh, won't we?"

Jack just stared, and Daniel rolled his eyes in response as they continued to the infirmary.

At the mission 'scolding', Hammond reminded the three that once they had begun to realize the armband's effect on them, they should have approached either Janet or himself. Perhaps if they had, things would not have progressed as far as they did. They, more than anyone, needed to exert better judgement when faced with issues involving alien technology.

Hammond sighed, announcing he would not place any written recommends in their files, but he also indicated he expected not to have anything similar to this incident repeated in the future.

With that, Hammond left the briefing room. Teal'c, with a smug smile at being the only one currently in the general's good graces, followed the man into his office for a private discussion.

"He's not happy," Daniel stated.

"No, he's not," Sam agreed.

"So what do we do?" the archaeologist asked.

Standing, Jack answered, "Grovel. We do lots and lots of groveling."

"Right," Daniel agreed, standing as well.

Jack and Daniel left the SGC as soon as they could after the briefing. They both had their own vehicles and ended up separated in traffic, so Jack arrived home a few minutes before his lover.

As soon as the younger man opened the door, Jack grabbed his arm, tugged him inside, and slammed the door shut, pulling his lover into a very tight embrace. Jack took a deep breath, savoring the scent of the man he loved as he kissed Daniel's neck.

"Hey, what's this all about, not that I mind?" Daniel asked quietly.

"You scared me when you collapsed in that ship," Jack told his lover. "Crap, Danny, I just wanted to pick you up, carry you out of there, and never let go. I don't even understand why your armband stopped working first," he wondered sorrowfully. "It should have been mine."

"I talked to Anise about that for a few minutes while you were still having your post," Daniel replied, referring to their post-mission exams. "She thinks it's because I went after the naquadah. I ... used mine up quicker because of the extra exertion. It could just as easily have been you or Sam."

"And Carter's and mine knocked out about the same time because ..."

"You were doing the same type of activity, and Sam's physiology may have made her more prone to create the antibodies sooner than yours anyway," Daniel theorized.

"Sounds like scientific mumbo jumbo for 'no clue'," Jack stated, adding, "And I still don't like the way it happened, regardless of the reason."

"I wasn't exactly having a grand time, either, knowing you were still inside and that thing was going to blow up," Daniel opined, adding in his own piece of angst.

"We got lucky," Jack opined.

"Again," Daniel agreed softly.

"You know you should have gone back to the Stargate," Jack said quietly.

"Would you have?" Daniel challenged, knowing the answer.

"No," Jack answered honestly.

They pulled back and shared a tender kiss before returning to normalcy, or their version of it, anyway.

"Race you to the bedroom," Daniel teased.

"Hey!" Jack's eyes gleamed as he watched his youthful soulmate head for the stairs. "I do love that man," he said, grinning.

Two minutes later, the couple were involved in some serious fondling and touching as their foreplay blossomed. Soon, they were totally entwined, their two bodies becoming one as they passionately made love.

"I'm hungry," Jack said sometime later after the couple had taken a shower and dressed.

"Geez, Jack, all you've done for the last few days is eat," the younger man observed.

"Saving the world always gives me an appetite," Jack quipped with a smile.

Daniel shook his head in disbelief as he followed his partner into the kitchen and watched him scouring the cupboards and refrigerator on a quest for a satisfying dinner.

"Noble strength," Jack mused about the meaning of Anise's name. "Danny, what does my name mean?" the curious colonel queried as he continued to try and figure out what they should eat for dinner.

"Hmmm, well, Jack doesn't really have it's own meaning, not really, so you'd have to go with your given name. Jonathan means 'the Lord's gift' or 'God is gracious'. You're supposed to be upright and unforgiving." Daniel laughed, and Jack sneered at him. "Sorry. Let's see. Your name suggests you have a keen sense of duty with deep and long lasting affections," Daniel spoke softly, his eyes and Jack's locking.

"You making that up?" Jack asked a tad skeptically.

"No," Daniel answered, glancing downwards as he leaned against the counter. "I guess your name matches you pretty well, doesn't it?"

"How about Daniel, by the book?" Jack inquired.

"Well ..." Daniel began in a feigned reluctance.

"Come on, Danny, fess up," Jack demanded, still going through the refrigerator, smiling as he finally found his prey.

"Sentimental, affectionate, and strong. Oh, and I have a temper when pushed, but ... I'm also very forgiving," Daniel said smugly.

"Thank heaven for that, or I'd be long gone from your life," Jack replied as he stuck a couple of pork chops in a skillet. He was focused on his cooking, but his tone had been dead serious, and Daniel knew it. "I love your name, Danny." As he sprinkled a few spices on to the cooking meat, Jack heard his lover laugh. "What?"

"Tok'ra Spice!" Daniel exclaimed, laughing at their nickname for Freya/Anise.

"Just no more flirting from you. You're not supposed to flirt," Jack ordered.

"I wasn't flirting," Daniel once again insisted.

"Yes, you were."

"Jack, honestly, you say that about everyone we meet," Daniel complained.

"Only the spicy ones," Jack jested.

Daniel responded, "Sometimes you can be so infuriating."

"I am not infuriating. I'm ... looking out for you," Jack said, smiling.

"Protecting me from a Barbie doll?" Daniel asked, his eyes wide.

"Don't make me say it, Daniel," Jack warned. "But you know perfectly well, that you have a predisposition to being suckered into bad situations by princesses and other forms of Barbie dolls."

"I do not," Daniel replied defensively, finally deciding he wanted some soup to go along with the pork chops and moving to the cupboards to pull out a can.

"Do, too," Jack insisted.

"Not!" Daniel said, pulling out a large can and waving it in the air. "Do you want soup?"

"Too!" Jack exclaimed as he watched over his cooking. "And, yes, but not that stuff."

"Not!" Daniel maintained, pulling out a different can. "How about this one?"

"You do, too!" Jack answered. "Yeah, that'll work."

"Jack, don't be ridiculous," Daniel responded. "Put on some garlic bread."

"I am not being ridiculous," the older man insisted. "Whole loaf or just half?"

"You are, too!" Daniel stated, opening the can. "Half. I'm back to my normal appetite."

Jack and Daniel were back to their version of normal, and both were ridiculously happy as they lovingly bantered and bickered their evening away. They enjoyed their spicy pork chops and their wine, and then once again devoured each other, feasting on their shared love. Tok'ra Spice could only dream of having a love such as that which Jack and Daniel shared.

Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really? 


End file.
